


Divinyl Intervention

by Elliac77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Facebook: Strictly Dramione, Flirting, Girls' Night Out, Karaoke, Matchmaking, Music, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliac77/pseuds/Elliac77
Summary: Hermione and Ginny embark on a mission to find Hermione a man.  When the perfect man is found, it seems he needs a little convincing.  Will their ‘staged intervention’ succeed?Written for the Strictly Dramione Valentine's Fest 2021Prompts : “I am way too sober for this” /  “Can you two get a room please?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021, The Dramione Collection





	Divinyl Intervention

****

**~Divinyl Intervention~**

Hermione stood awkwardly at the end of the bar, watching nervously as her best friend chatted and nodded animatedly with the older wizard across the other side of the room. She watched the man carefully to gauge his response. He seemed to be on board with what Ginny was explaining to him, and this was instantly confirmed when Ginny suddenly looked up at her. She had a huge grin plastered across her freckled face and was giving Hermione a goofy, double thumbs-up.

“I am way too sober for this,” Hermione whispered to herself, turning swiftly to the bar. She ordered herself a large glass of Ogden’s on the rocks and another Butterbeer for Ginny.

Taking a large sip, she turned back to face the room. The Full Moon pub was gradually filling with its usual, young clientele and a banner across the back wall read: _Valentine’s Singles Night_ in magically shimmering letters.

Ginny had by now made her way back over to Hermione and took a swig of her beer in triumph. 

“Mission accomplished” she announced, still grinning broadly. 

“Well, not quite,” Hermione added. “He’s got to show up, first.”

“Relax, Granger. Think of all the work you’ve been putting in. It’s going to be _so_ worth it!”

Hermione sipped her firewhiskey as her mind re-lived the events of the past couple of months.

  
  


Ginny had taken it upon herself to get Hermione back ‘out there’ into the dating world after she had confessed that she hadn’t had sex in over a year one night, while they were sat at home, watching movies in their pyjamas. Ginny was of course happily engaged to Harry, but the girls would often spend evenings together at the weekends when Harry was working night shifts at the auror office. 

After giving it all some very serious consideration in her usual style, Hermione found that she was quite happy to go along with Ginny’s plan. She realised that her life had somehow got stuck into a repetitive rut of either working, hanging out with Ginny or curled up spending hours reading at home. 

When she interrogated her own feelings, she actually realised that she did feel ready to try dating again. She had completely moved on from the last serious relationship she was in - the disaster that had been hers and Ronald’s ill thought out alliance, a long time ago.

Since that night, Ginny and Hermione had embarked on a series of girls’ nights out, frequenting the pubs and bars of wizarding London. Ginny had even convinced her to go clothes shopping to select appropriate outfits for man hunting.

On their second venture out, the girls happened upon a pub on the corner of Eturne Alley called The Full Moon. They had just left the nearby bar that they planned to finish their night out in, having had another unsuccessful night of finding a match for Hermione. 

They were finding that a lot of men were quite intimidated by her, given her fame and reputation in wizarding society. The ones that did show any interest Hermione found to be quite arrogant and boastful, as though needing to prove themselves worthy of her attention.

“The perfect man is out there waiting for you, Hermione. We’ve just got to track him down,” Ginny asserted as they linked arms and rounded the corner of Eturne. They were faced with the sight of a small queue of young witches and wizards forming outside the doors of the pub across the way.

“They must have a late licence,” Ginny suggested as they slowed to take in the pub front. It looked from the outside rather like The Leaky Cauldron; rather squashed and drab looking. The wooden sign that hung on an iron mast over the doorway was faded with peeling paint, but Hermione could just about make out the image of a howling wolf with the words ‘The Full Moon’ ornately scripted above.

The young and vibrant crowd that the venue seemed to be pulling didn’t quite match up with its exterior. Hermione found her interest piqued.

“Let’s give it a try,” she said, pulling Ginny along to join the back of the queue.

Upon entering the pub, the girls had been quite taken aback and pleasantly surprised. The pub was much larger than the outside indicated - as was often the case with the shops and businesses in wizarding London. There were ample seating areas all around and a good-sized traditional looking bar along the far side. The place was really busy with most people standing up and leaning against the tall barrel tables that were dotted around, and the walls were decorated in dark blue with shimmering stars. 

Moving forwards the girls discovered a small open area that formed a dance floor with a low, elevated stage. A large, full moon mural was painted across the back wall. They had a DJ there playing a good mixture of wizarding and muggle music and there were already a few girls dancing and singing merrily with their bottles of Butterbeer held aloft.

“Fucking hell, Granger! How have we never found this place before?” Ginny asked in wonder as they made their way to the bar. Hermione had smiled and shook her head. She really liked the place; kind of a pub-cum -nightclub. 

A little later that night, Hermione was waiting at the very crowded bar whilst Ginny had popped to the loos. She was penned in on all sides by other people trying to get their drinks orders in, and her petite height was doing nothing in helping her to gain the barkeeper’s attention. Just then she heard an unfamiliar voice from along the other end of the bar say “...and I’ll pay for whatever she’s having.”

She craned her neck to look along the bar to find Blaise Zabini eying her with a smile as the barkeeper shouted down to ask her what she wanted.

A little taken aback by his kind gesture, she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him as the drinks were levitated along to her and she turned to weave and squeeze her way out of the raucous crowd. She soon met up with Ginny who was, much to Hermione’s surprise, chatting amiably with none other than Draco Malfoy.

She made her way over and passed Ginny her drink, just as Blaise approached from behind with theirs.

“Granger.” Malfoy said, quirking the corner of his mouth in a half smile. “You finally managed to get your drinks then?”

“Yes. Thanks to Zabini.” she replied, turning to her rescuer with a smile.

“Actually it was Draco that pointed you out to me,” Blaise replied. 

“Yeah, I told him I had lost you in there somewhere,” Ginny explained. “Malfoy here thought he could sort it out, although I'm not sure how he spotted you in amongst all that lot.”

“Oh he’d recognise her anywhere,” Zabini quickly said, taking a sip of his beer and raising his eyebrows mischievously.

Hermione looked from Zabini to Malfoy in bemusement, noting the hard glare that Malfoy was giving his friend. She noticed the cool grey of his irises as his gaze bore into his friend’s face. Gods, he was attractive.

“So, Weasley. What brings you out without Potter? Hitting a rocky patch are we?” Blaise asked, turning his attention on Ginny. 

Blaise was a colleague of Harry’s in the auror office, although he didn’t work as an actual auror. Blaise was multilingual and worked in the DMLE assisting in their investigations. The pair got into a conversation about Harry, work and Quidditch, leaving Hermione and Draco tasked with engaging in their own conversation.

The pair hadn’t really seen each other since eighth year at Hogwarts where they had struck up a sort of a friendship. They had been in most classes together, sharing common interests and had often needed to work together on projects and studies. Since then however, their chosen careers had led them on separate paths. 

Hermione found that they were soon able to strike up a relaxed and animated conversation. She was quite surprised to realise that he knew all about where she worked, and had been following the news of her latest achievements in the Department of Wizarding Health. He congratulated her on her successes in orchestrating free healthcare for house elves and those with creature blood. 

Talk had flowed into her asking Draco about his potions business which was gaining in reputation. They had reminisced about eighth year fondly and she soon found herself laughing wildly when he had reminded her of a particular incident involving Theodore Nott and Madam Hooch.

The evening had flown by so rapidly, with more drinks flowing and the foursome sticking together, chatting amicably like it was the most natural thing in the world. When the music had stopped and the lights had gone up, Hermione had been quite shocked to see that it was already 1.30am. 

They had made their way outside to where the young witches and wizards were all spilling out and gathering, either side along apparating with their designated sober friends or making their way to floo home. 

The four made their way to the all night floo office which housed several pay as you go fireplaces. Draco insisted on paying for the girls’ safe passage home and had held Hermione’s gaze for a few intense seconds as he gently helped her over the grate, bidding her goodnight.

Back at her little flat, Hermione and Ginny had changed into their pyjamas and were settling down on her double bed with hot drinks and snacks.

“Well, I think it’s fair to say that you certainly got Malfoy’s attention tonight,” Ginny announced as she passed a steaming mug of tea to her friend. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Just because we talked, Ginny, does not indicate that he is interested in me,” she chided as she took the mug and sipped it gratefully.

“No. But I think the smouldering look in his eyes was something of a dead giveaway, don’t you?”

“Ginny, that’s not smouldering. It’s just Malfoy and his intense, resting bitch-face look. He’s had it since school and believe me, he was definitely _not_ smouldering anything for me back then.”

“Hmm. Well, people change, Granger. And I’d definitely say it was a smoulder, based on something that Zabini told me earlier,” Ginny added with a little sing-song voice.

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Just that Malfoy had a major _thing_ for you in eighth year,” Ginny said, so very matter-of-factly whilst popping crisps into her mouth.

“What? No he didn’t.”

“Oh yes he did. He told Zabini all about it at the time. But he never acted on it because of that brother of mine and... well you know… your _history_.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Hermione argued.

“Is it? Well think back to that _‘He’d recognise you anywhere’_ comment Zabini made about you and Malfoy earlier. It fits doesn’t it? And there's also all the other things that we’ve totally forgotten to mention.”

“Such as..?”

“Well just that he is an incredibly sexy and gorgeous looking wizard, along with the small fact that you are totally crushing back on him right now.”

“Ginny!”

“What? Just because I’m engaged to Harry doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate attractive men. ‘No harm in window shopping as long as you don't open your purse’, my Great Aunt Tessie used to say.”

Hermione stared openly at Ginny with a shocked smile.

“Hey, it goes both ways, Granger. Harry’s got this old TV guide stashed away in his desk drawer that he thinks I don’t know about. I know he’s only kept it for the poster of that vampire slayer girl from that muggle show.”

“Harry has a thing for Buffy The Vampire Slayer?” Hermione asked with incredulity.

“Apparently. But it doesn’t bother me, Hermione. He’s in love with me. And that’s all that matters.”

What Ginny had said was true. Hermione was quite besotted with Draco Malfoy. She had been very taken aback by Draco’s appearance that night. The more time that she had spent talking with him, the more she remembered all those little things she had first noticed in eighth year when she had started to get to know the real him. 

His intensely grey eyes. His impeccable manners. The way he pressed his lips together when he laughed down his nose. Little gestures and mannerisms, such as the way he stroked his fingers down his jaw when he was recalling a memory, and the bright and articulate way that he conducted himself, with razor sharp and fast wit.

  
  


As the weeks passed by, Hermione and Ginny found themselves bumping into Draco and Blaise more and more often, as they finished their nights out at The Moon. 

Ginny and Blaise were striking up something of a novel friendship. Blaise revelled in filling Ginny in on the events at work and the pranking that went on in the auror ranks. It seemed that despite their reputations, Harry and Ron had not been spared the usual ‘rookie’ torture of pranking and were often given the worst jobs to do during their probationary years. 

Ginny had also taken it upon herself to try to find Blaise a new girlfriend. The pair would often wander off with Ginny in full matchmaker mode, given that her efforts with Hermione had come to something of a standstill since the reintroduction of Draco Malfoy into their lives. Blaise was far too picky for Ginny’s liking when it came to girls, but she refused to be thwarted and would drag Blaise around the pub on her mission.

Hermione found that she was becoming quite disinterested in the earlier parts of their evenings out where she and Ginny made their usual little pub crawls. She more and more often found herself eager to go straight to The Full Moon in the hope of seeing Draco there. They would team up, she would spend the evening talking with Draco and then they would all make their way home. 

Draco was becoming a major distraction to her on the weekdays between their nights out as well. She found herself daydreaming about him at her work desk, recalling his hair, his smile, his smell. Gods he always smelled so good. At night when she climbed into bed, she would find her mind drifting to him again and again, her mind conjuring up the most spectacular scenes of him ravishing her. As her hands roamed, she found that the thought of him alone was enough to make her most sensitive parts ready and responsive.

  
  


After one of their nights out together, Ginny had turned immediately to Hermione upon stepping out of her fireplace, folding her arms and pursing her lips in displeasure. The evening had had ended moments earlier in the usual way, with an intense ‘goodnight’ at the public floo between Hermione and Draco, and Ginny and Blaise had both rolled their eyes dramatically at the sight.

“Right, Granger. You _do_ remember what the purpose of these fortnightly girls’ nights out was supposed to be, don’t you?”

Hermione tossed her handbag down on the sofa and smiled a bemused smile at her friend.

“Of course I do, Ginny.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“For the love of Merlin, Granger. You. And Draco? When exactly are you two going to stop pussy-footing around and act on your feelings? We were supposed to be finding you a man, Hermione, and bloody hell have we found you one! He’s sexy and rich! He matches you intellectually and I bet you Morgana’s' right tit that he fucks like a centaur on heat!”

“Ginny!”

“What?” 

Hermione sighed and blushed. 

“Oh don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, Granger?”

Hermione paused , squeezing her eyes closed and taking a breath.

“Every bloody night, Gin.”

“I _knew_ it!” Ginny exclaimed in triumph. “Hermione, as much as I enjoy our little evenings out, I think it’s time we get your eye back on the ball don’t you?”

“You want me to tell him that I’m interested?” Hermione replied with a mild grimace.

“Tell him. Or… _show_ him! It seems he’s not getting the message that you like him and to be blunt, love, you’re not really doing anything to help him in that department. Honestly you two!” Ginny threw her hands in the air in despair as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of mini pumpkin pasties out of Hermione’s fridge and tossed one over to Hermione.

“Blaise reckons that Draco is _very_ into you, but he’s just not convinced that he should make a move. You guys and your bloody _history_ are making things so unnecessarily difficult. I think you need to up your game, Granger.”

And so ‘Operation: Dragon Tickle’ began. Hermione resolved to draw up all her Gryffindor courage and get her message across to Draco loud and clear. She went shopping again and picked out more figure hugging and revealing clothing to wear on their nights out. Emerald green became a common splash of colour in her outfits. She worked hard on her flirting - touching his arm when they talked, twirling her hair around her finger as she listened to him, leaning in closely in the guise of being unable to hear over the loud music.

She noticed him often looking over at her, or staring intently at her mouth when she caught him unawares, but he still never made any kind of move on her. 

Ginny and Hermione started having little ventures onto the dancefloor at The Moon, where Hermione would pull out all her sexiest dance moves. On their last night out, she had pulled out all the stops and had made direct eye contact with Draco while gyrating to a suggestive lyric, and suddenly losing her inhibitions, had stuck out her tongue and licked her top lip suggestively.

Draco’s reaction had been ‘hilarious’ as Ginny had put it, with him momentarily losing his aristocratic cool, eyes widening and the faintest hint of a blush rising to his cheeks. He had then disappeared down the narrow wooden staircase and out into the high-walled beer-garden at the rear of the pub for some air. He didn’t come back inside for quite some time. 

At the end of that night they had been handed fliers at the door for the upcoming event that was being held the following week. They cast their eyes over the shiny paper:

**_Valentines Night on a Saturday? Single?_ **

**_All your loved up friends going out for romantic meals?_ **

**_Needing a fun night out? Then come along to our…_ **

**_VALENTINES SINGLES NIGHT..._ **

“Valentines Singles Night?” Blaise had asked with brows raised. “Sounds like a laugh for us singletons?” he suggested, nudging Hermione and Draco.

“Ah yes, _Valentines Day_ ,” Ginny said as she cast her eyes over the flier. “Where traditionally you send messages of love to someone you secretly admire. Imagine that!”

Blaise and Ginny had winked at each other as Hermione blushed at the ground. They inevitably went their separate ways home on clouds of green smoke and floo powder.

  
  


And so that night had come around, and Hermione found herself with Ginny once more, standing at the bar in The Full Moon. They had gone to the pub a little earlier that night, having spent the last week masterminding what they hoped would be the final mission in Operation D.T. 

Ginny had been in direct contact with Zabini during the week. Harry had been tasked with passing messages to and from Zabini at work, much to his annoyance, but Ginny had easily talked him round, however. Harry was going to be working on Valentines night but she promised to really make it worth his while, with the temptation of some new red lingerie she had picked up especially. 

Ginny didn’t mind one jot that Harry was working that night, as it meant she would get a front row seat to the events that were due to unfold if hers and Hermione’s plan came together. Having heard what the girls had got planned, Harry was relieved to be working. He was glad to be avoiding the possibility of Ginny dragging him along to the pub, as what the girls had described to him when sharing their plot would no doubt be a horrific assault on his eyes.

Blaise had talked Draco into attending the Valentines Singles Night with him, and Hermione’s heart nearly jumped out of her throat when she caught a glimpse of his unmistakable blonde hair coming through the pub door.

“Shit, Ginny. Shit! He’s here!” she whispered, turning her back towards him and staring at the back of the bar.

Ginny casually glanced around and clocked the pair who were making their way over to one of the barrel tables that faced the dancefloor and stage. Draco removed his jacket and placed it over a tall stool before making his own way over to the bar. 

“Fuck me, Granger he’s looking hot!” Ginny whispered as she took in his tall, lithe figure, showcased by a fitted, dark blue shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows. 

“Is he coming over?”

“Mmm-hmm”

“How do I look?” Hermione suddenly asked, full of self-doubt.

Ginny gave her a withering look. “Hermione, you look incredible, I told you, stop worrying.”

Hermione fiddled with her fitted cropped jacket and smoothed out invisible creases in the top of her figure hugging black jeans. She could sense his approach in her peripheral vision and turned to face him with her brightest smile.

“Draco.”

“Granger,” he replied, glancing over her hair and lightly made up face, briefly flicking his eyes downwards to take her in her more fully. “Can I get you two a drink?”

“No thanks, we just got some,” she replied, blushing slightly under his gaze.

“So, you decided to come to this thing then?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, Blaise has been badgering me about it all week,” he said, raising an eyebrow to catch the barkeeper’s attention. “I didn’t realise he was so into this kind of thing. Is it true that they’re having that muggle singing thing?” he asked, craning his neck towards the stage and dance floor.

“Erm, yes, I think so,” Hermione said. “Karaoke, it’s called.”

“Sounds bloody awful,” Draco drawled putting his wallet away and bringing his drink to his lips. Hermione felt her heart miss a beat.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Ginny countered. “Surely it all depends on _the singer_.”

At that moment and as if on cue, the wizard that Ginny had been talking to earlier announced the start of the evening with the opening of the karaoke. Draco turned his gaze back onto Ginny and Hermione with a look of mild displeasure and the three of them made their way over to join Blaise at the table.

The host invited a young girl named Delilah to the stage. The girl began to belt out a most ear-splittingly tone-deaf rendition of a Weird Sisters love song, and Draco slowly turned his head to Ginny and Hermione with his eyebrows raised in a pained expression.

“Really?” he admonished, shaking his head and pulling his drink to his lips.

“Just give it a chance Draco, you big snob.” Ginny answered.

He huffed a small laugh. “You shouldn’t even be here, Weasley. It’s _singles_ night, isn’t it?”

Ginny laughed. “Yes, well some of you singles need a bit of guidance from us betrothed ones, to help you to see what’s right under your stupid noses.”

Draco pursed his lips before turning his attention back to his drink. Blaise excused himself to visit the loos as a means of escaping the horrific assault on his ears and Hermione glared at Ginny as her heart continued to pound in her chest. The awful girl singer was nearing the end of the song. Oh no. Oh no. What had they done?

“Ginny!” Hermione hissed in Ginny’s ear. “I need to talk to you.”

She grabbed Ginny’s hand and pulled her back over to the bar.

“I don’t think I can do this!”

“What? Hermione, come on, it’ll be fine! You’ve been practising haven’t you?” 

The girl had now left the stage and the host was giving his thanks as he played some filler music, preparing for the next singer.

“No. No it won’t be. I’m going to make a complete arse of myself. He quite clearly finds this all really distasteful, Ginny. Please can we just stop…”

“...we’re delighted to invite to the stage our very own golden girl; Miss Hermione Granger!” came the booming voice from the stage.

Hermione gasped as all eyes in the pub seemed to turn on her. Ginny looked fit to burst as she shoved Hermione unceremoniously towards the stage.

Hermione breathed deeply, staring right ahead, not daring to look over at their table that Ginny had now returned to. She suddenly felt as though she couldn’t balance on her high heels as her feet made the journey across the dancefloor and up onto the little stage.

She suddenly realised that the people were clapping and cheering her on as the host passed her the microphone and gestured with a nod of his head towards the front.

She slowly turned around, a bright spotlight momentarily blocking her vision, as she made out the many silhouettes of all the customers who had gathered around to watch her. She squinted her eyes as her vision adjusted and she was able to discern their barrel table with two familiar figures watching her with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the microphone to her lips.

“This is a message for my Valentine,” she stated before giving the host a little nod signifying that she was ready.

The opening chords began. Hermione turned her eyes to the screen showing her the lyrics to her chosen song and began to sing. At first she was steadfastly rooted to the spot, but hearing a little whoop from someone in the crowd, she found a little smile creeping over her lips and she loosened up a little, beginning to sway her hips and move in time to the sultry beat. She didn’t need to look at the screen, of course. She knew the words by heart having practiced in front of her bedroom mirror all week. 

At that moment, Blaise returned from the loos, his mouth gaping and his dark eyes staring at the stage as he took his seat between Ginny and Draco.

“Is that..?”

“Granger.” Draco answered tersely, not moving his eyes from the stage for one second.

“What is she singing?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. It was a muggle song that the two Slytherins were not familiar with at all. Blaise leaned over to Ginny.

“So this is why you were so keen for me to bring him…”

“Shhhh!” Ginny chided, clamping her hand over his mouth. “Just listen. And _watch_!” she added with a mischievous grin and nod towards Draco. Hermione was coming to the end of the song’s opening:

_“I forget myself, I want you to remind me…”_

With every scrap of courage that she had, Hermione stared across the room, meeting Draco’s silvery gaze with her best look of sheer desire as her mouth sang the unmistakable words:

_“I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you, I touch myself...”_

Blaise, who had just taken a mouthful of his drink promptly spat it out over the table as he coughed and spluttered in disbelief. Draco’s eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he took a sharp breath and swallowed thickly.

Ginny cackled with glee before whooping and shouting “Get some, girl!”

Other members of the audience, especially the men, were also cheering at the openly sexual lyrics and Hermione felt a wave of abandon come over her. The whole crowd clapped along and she began to move in a sultry way across the stage, throughout the words of the verse. 

She shrugged out of her little jacket to reveal the emerald and black lace, cleavage enhancing corset top that she wore underneath. She undid her hair, shaking her wild curls down onto her bare shoulders, earning herself further cheers and whistles of approval:

_“Any fool could see just how much I adore you,_

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you...”_

She fell to her knees and leaned back slightly, running her free hand through her hair, down her neck and ever downwards ghosting over her breasts and hips as she continued:

_“I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you, I touch myself,_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else,_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…”_

“Fucking hell.” Draco muttered, feeling the prickle of sweat on his brow and a tightness in his trousers.

Ginny was beside herself with glee. More and more people were gathering around to see the golden girl’s performance and had now started to stand in front of the three of them on the dance floor blocking their view slightly. Ginny and Blaise stood up, with Ginny climbing up onto her chair rather precariously, to cheer her friend on.

“Gooooo-on Granger!” she yelled in her most impressive Quidditch voice. “You tell him!”

Draco relented and also stood up, just as Hermione got up from the stage floor and made direct eye contact with him once more across the room. She stared him down as she spoke the words quite primly and plainly to his face, keeping time with the music and making her intentions as clear as she possibly could.

_“I want you,_

_I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you, I touch myself…”_

And with that she took the song to its ending, the crowd now starting to join in with the repeated words as she sang them over and over again to the song’s fade:

_“I touch myself,_

_I touch myself,_

_I touch myself,_

_I honestly do…”_

The audience cheered, clapped and were stamping their feet as she beamed a smile out to them.

Ginny leant over to Draco and whispered “Did you get the message, Mr Valentine?”

“Thank you!” Hermione shouted down the mic, before passing it quickly to the host and bouncing down the steps, making her way straight to the bar where the barkeeper had a glass of Ogden’s waiting for her.

“On the house,” he said with a wink as he slid the glass over to her, which she accepted with a smile and nod before turning and scurrying down the little winding staircase that led to the beer garden beyond. 

  
  


The beer garden was delightfully empty as Hermione stepped out into the cool February chill. She was brimming with exhilaration at the thought of what she had just done. The feeling reminded her of that time she had robbed a bank and escaped on the back of a dragon.

She walked across the beer garden and leant back against the far wall, taking a large sip of her drink. Letting out a laugh, she realised she was panting for breath as her heart continued to pound furiously in her chest.

“Granger?” 

She instantly looked up and met Draco’s eyes as he stood in the doorway that led back inside. Yes, Ginny was right, he was indeed smouldering. She continued to breathe heavily, throwing her head back and sucking in the cold night air. 

Her chest rose and fell heavily as the tops of her breasts peeked out from her daring top. She suddenly remembered that she had left her jacket on the stage as her arms bristled with goose bumps.

“Granger, are you ok?”

“Yes!” she laughed. “I’m absolutely fine! I… I feel like I’ve just been riding a dragon!”

Draco approached her with a bemused smirk.

“Riding a dragon?”

She looked at him and laughed again with a nod. The exhilaration she was experiencing was giving her a feeling of power as she recognised the innuendo in her choice of words. Grasping her new found confidence she ran with it, looking him dead in the eyes with a suggestive smirk.

“Yes Draco. I _love_ to ride dragons.”

He stared at her, eyes darting from her eyes to her lips and back up again, then glancing down at her chest before meeting her gaze again. He stalked forwards, until he was facing her directly as she continued to lean against the red brick wall behind her. He placed one hand on the wall at the side of her head and leaned into her. She could smell his cologne as she inhaled the familiar scent greedily into her lungs.

“I very much enjoyed your… _performance_ ,” he stated quietly, locking his eyes on hers.

“My performance?” she asked teasingly. “Draco, that wasn’t a performance.”

“Oh it wasn’t? How so?”

“The word _performance_ implies some level of pretence, like playing a role, or to simply entertain. It was more than that.”

“It wasn’t just you and Weasley having a laugh?”

She rolled her eyes and snorted a short laugh of derision.

“No, Malfoy.”

He gave her a hard stare, moving in even closer until his body was barely touching her own. She brought her hands up to rest on his firm chest and felt a frisson of desire shoot through her core. She shivered slightly and wet her lips, staring into his eyes in return.

Draco gazed down at her mouth hungrily.

“Tell me, Granger. Am I your Valentine? Do you touch yourself when you think about me?”

“Yes,” she whispered watching in awe as he leaned in and across, resting his mouth at the shell of her ear.

“Show me.”

He pulled back, making eye contact with her once more. He took hold of her left hand and slowly placed it on her breast, covering it with his own and giving it a firm squeeze. She exhaled loudly and continued to caress the soft peak of her breast as he watched her. She brought her other hand up to her other breast to join the first. 

He lowered his hands to her jeans and slowly unbuttoned them, maintaining intense eye contact as he drew her zip downwards. 

“You, you want me to touch myself? Here?” she whispered, looking around at the empty chairs and tables that surrounded them.

“I do. I think it would help me very much in understanding... your _message_.”

He took hold of her right hand and guided it under the fabric of her silky knickers, leaning forwards once more to whisper in her ear.

“Show me.”

Hermione drew in a shaking breath as she relented to her desires and slowly reached down. Moving her legs apart and tilting her pelvis for better access, she drew her middle finger along her moist slit. Draco was resting his forehead against hers whilst looking down and watching her. His hand was still atop her own and he followed and copied her deft movements.

He kissed a trail of delicate kisses up the slender column of her neck before whispering:

‘good girl’ in her ear. She shivered at the sensation before feeling him push her hand downwards once more. She hovered a finger over her soaked entrance and felt him use his own to push her inside, his own finger following after.

She moaned as he crashed his lips to hers swallowing the sound, before returning to her neck once more, curling his finger inside her to hit that sweet spot that made her gush with arousal.

“Oh gods, can you two get a room, please?” came the groaning voice of Blaise from over in the doorway. He had clapped eyes on the pair and turned his back on them in an instant, bringing the heels of his hands up to cover his eyes. Moments later Ginny appeared at his side, and having caught sight of the pair, quickly averted her eyes with a mischievous snort of laughter.

Draco stilled and oh so slowly brought both his and Hermione’s hands up from their thrilling location. 

“Gladly!” Draco called.

“Ginny, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow!” Hermione called almost breathlessly, watching in shock as Draco took hold of her by the wrist and promptly sucked her glistening finger like a lollipop, before offering her his own. 

You’d better, Granger!” came Ginny’s reply as the sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs told them that their friends had returned back inside the pub. They were blissfully alone once more.

Hermione looked at Draco’s offered hand for a moment before reaching forwards and doing as he had done, making a show of sucking hard with hollowed cheeks and moving her head up and down rhythmically before releasing with a pop. Draco was staring at her lips hungrily.

“Didn’t that song say something about going down on your knees?” he asked. She gave a short laugh down her nose.

“Why yes, I believe it did,” she replied, licking her lips and looking up at him coquettishly through her eyelashes. He let out a single short breath and shook his head in disbelief.

“Let’s get out of here, Granger,” he growled in her ear, before taking hold of her and apparating them both away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fest piece I’ve written as I’m not great with deadlines. I decided to have a go at quite late notice so this was bashed out in less than a week and it is not beta-ed so apologies for sloppiness. Just a bit of a daft story, but hope you enjoy it! Hermione’s song:
> 
> ‘I Touch Myself’ by Divinyls (hence the title!) 
> 
> Thanks to SD admin and fellow members for the making the fest happen! Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
